Winterborn
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Shi is one of Naraku's newest incarnations. Can she remain loyal to him?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know what you are?" Naraku stood over a young girl, the same evil smirk as always plastered on his face.

The girl, looking confused and covered in a strange liquid, "Wh…who are you?"

"I am Naraku, your master," he replied holding out a hand for her.

The girl shakily took it as he helped her up, "N…Naraku?"

"That's right. And your name is Shi," he explained helping her to take a few steps forward.

"Sh…Shi?" she asked swaying a bit with her first steps.

Naraku noddedand grabbed a kimono that had been layed out on the bed beside him, "Yes, Shi. You are a part of me."

Shi looked confused, and then tried to tke a few steps on her own, but fell forward instead.

Naraku caught her and smiled, "You're doing good."

He then helped her put the kimono on, "Pretty soon you'll be able to fight."

Shi looked confused but followed Naraku to what looked like a coutryard.

There was a strange black mist hanging over the area, "W…w…what's…that?"

Her speech was improving but still needed work.

"Miasma. It keeps this castle safe," Naraku explained stepping into it, "Come with me."

Shi was pretty hesitant, but she shakily stepped into the strange mist as well.

Her eyes were filled with bewilderment as she looked around.

"Shi, this way," he explained stepping into a smaller building.

Shi nodded and followed him into the hut.

Along the walls were several racks holding a variety of weapons from kunai to broadswords.

"Pick a weapon," Naraku instructed calmly.

Shi glanced around and grabbed a katana she saw hanging in the corner.

"Kohaku!"

A boy with brownish hair and almost empty eyes walked in.

"Shi, I want you to spar with Kohaku."

"S-Spar?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes. Kohaku will help you train."

With that he dissapeared.

Kohaku stood there, and then lashed out at Shi.

The young girl cried out in shock and barely blocked his weapon from connecting with her throat.

This went on for a while, Shi slowly adapted to moving around.

A few hours later, she had managed to get the hang of moving with her sword.

Soon Naraku come back to check her progress.

As he walked in, Shi managed to knock Kohaku to the gorund.

"Well done Shi. Come with me."

She nodded and followed Naraku closely.

He stopped in an empty room where a young white haired girl was standing there with a mirror.

"Kana, where is Inuyasha?" Naraku asked looking at the mirror.

Kana closed her eyes, and a dog demon carrying a dark haired girl was seen running through the woods, "Alright."

He then turned to Shi, "I want you to hunt down the half demon Inuyasha and the girl that is with him. They posses the Shikon Jewel Shards. Retrieve them for me, understand?"

"I-I…understand…"

"Good," he replied leading her to the gate of the castle, "You have one week."

Shi nodded and began running towards the direction of the Rat and Snake constellations.

Naraku watched her leave, and then chuckled to himself, "I doubt she'll succeed, but she'll buy us some time at least."

* * *

I know it's pathetic. Cut me some slack please. T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Shi continued running, determined to please her master.

After a few hours of running, she paused near a small waterfall.

The half demon was amazed at it's beauty and the beauty of the trees growing around the secluded area.

"HEY! YOU THERE!" Shi cried out and fell back at the sudden appearance of a white haired demon and three humans.

The white haired demon ran over and drew his wsword, "You stink of Naraku. You work for him?"

The young half demon looked confused, then glanced from him to the girl that resembled Kikyo, then back at him, "Are you Inuyasha?"

"What's it to you?" he snapped stepping back slightly.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

The dog demon found himself face first on the ground as the girl shouted at him.

"Kagome!" the woman traveling with them called out, "Is everything okay?"

"It's all okay. Inuyasha just scared a girl," Kagome answered holding her hand out to Shi, "Need a hand?"

Shi stared confused at the outstretched hand.

Kagome saw this and gently took her hand, helping her to stand, "My name is Kagome. This is Sango."

The woman that had hurried over smiled and nodded her head.

"That's Shippo with Kilala over there," she replied pointing to the fox demon sitting on a cat's back, "And this is Miroku."

Miroku chuckled and took Shi's hand, "You are quite beautiful young lady. Will you be…Onee chan?"

The entire group looked thuroughly confused as Miroku called the half demon his sister.

Shi just looked at him, "I don't know you…"

She then saw Kagome's jewel shards hanging from a string around her neck, "That's the item Master Naraku was after…"

Before they could react, Shi had Kagome by the throat against the rocks behind her.

"LET HER GO!" Inuyasha snapped lashing out at her.

Shi heard him coming behind her and barely doged his claws as they sliced her arm open, "Inuysaha…my master wanted you killed…"

"I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha snapped drawing Tetsuiga.

Shi tilted her head slightly and ran at Inuyasha, her eyes filled with an intent to kill.

Before she coud reach him though, the young demon felt a stabbing pain in her back.

* * *

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was standing there, bow in hand, "Phew that was close!"

"So this girls your sister?" Sango asked as Kagome pulled the arrow from the demons back.

"This doesn't seem right. She wasn't as malicious as the others Naraku sent," Miroku muttered as he placed a cloth on his sisters wound.

"Feh. I don' know why we shouldn't kill her," Inuyasha barked sheating his sword.

"Inuyasha…her jewel shard doesn't seem very tainted. Perhaps we can help her," Kagome explianed as se helped Miroku bandage Shi's shoulder.

"Miroku," Shippo said climbing on the monks shoulder, "You said she was your sister. Is that true?"

"She definitely looks like her. The only problem is that my sister was killed by a demon raid 3 years ago," Miroku replied looking troubled, "She was a shrine maiden for a buddhist temple on Mt. Hakurei. They were attacked by a bunch of demons one day. No one survived…"

"For all we know," the dog demon muttered leaning against a tree, "He could've given her your sisters face to screw with us."

"Inuyaha, please…" Miroku said quietly, his face hidden by his hair, "Leave us alone for a while."

"Why should I!" Inuyasha snapped before being dragged away by Kagome and Sango.

"Becareful Miroku," Shippo muttered as he and Kilala left as well.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

. Miroku nodded and sighed, "Yukina, please…"

There was a pause before the young demon awoke, "W..where am I?"

"You're safe…What's your name?" Miroku asked smiling sweetly.

"Shi…a-and yours?" she asked.

"I am Miroku. May I ask you a few questions?"

Shi nodded as she tried to sit up, only to be greeted by a wave of pain.

"You musn't push yourself. Your wounds are still healing," Miroku instructed laying her down.

"Why are you not trying to kill me?"

"I'm just trying to help you."

Shi looked confused, "Help?"

"It's an act of kindnes," Miroku explained.

"What is kindness?"

After a pause, Miroku sighed, "I'lll explain that later. I need to ask you…Do you know of a girl named Yukina?"

The young demon paused, her eyes seemed lost, "N…no."

"Before you worked for Naraku…do you remember anything?"

"I'm only a day old," Shi replied bluntly.

"You're kidding," Miroku groaned hanging his head low.

"What did this…Yukina…mean to you?" Shi asked curiously.

"She was my sister," Miroku replied trying not to cry.

"Do…I look like her?"

"Just like her," Miroku replied helping Shi up, "I apologize for wasting your time. Though…I have a proposition for-"

Shi stared as Sango appeared out of nowhere, her boomerange smashing Miroku in the face.

"You sick bastard," Sango hissed with a death like glare.

"I was going to see if she'd travel with us! We could use the help!" Mirokue cried.

Shi simply stood there, a look of utter schock on her face.

Sango continued to glare at him for a minute then sighed, "Leave that to Kagome."

"SIT!" Kagome's shouts of anger at Inuyasha were heard just before a loud crash.

"On second thought…whadda ya say Shi? Wanna help us?" "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the shards of the sacred jewel and stop Naraku."

The mention of Naraku caused Shi to go blank, a dark aura surrounding her, "Master's…orders…"

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
